6Teen Titans
by DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs
Summary: Ever wondered what the teens of 6teen would do if they found a new magic shop in the mall? Well get transfered to another world of course! There they meet the Teen Titans, who shows them how to adapt until they can find their way home. Apps Open! Limited so do your best! Rated M for language and violence...and typical teen stuff!
1. App Form

Hello fellow readers! I know I haven't posted with the other one shot but I will soon! I'm writing a crossover collaboration with **cartoonfanficwriter** and we need a couple of OCs to help with that. We need a villain, 2 teens for the mall, and 1-2 more heroes. We have 2 that you will meet later on and it'll be a real TEEN TITANS GO fight. There are some rules, but I doubt they're too hard! Good luck guys!

Alright guys here's the rules**:**

**1. No Gary Stues or Mary Sues. That's boring! Bring some creativity and be original!**

**2. Be lengthy. We need details!**

**3. No mocking any of the original characters of the show, bring something fresh to the story.**

**4. PM only! We want the characters to be a surprise. You can PM either of us, just look him up!**

**If you understand and follow these simple rules, add in the secret phrase. If you pay close attention, you'll find it ;)**

General

Name:

Alias (if superhero or villain):

Age:

Gender:

Ethnicity:

Alignment:

Affiliation:

Powers:

Abilities:

Appearance

Height:

Weight:

Hair:

Facial Features:

Body (give a good description):

Scars, Piercing, Etc:

Other:

Clothing

Normal (Alias/Civilian):

Sleeping:

Formal:

Swimwear:

Costume (only if you're a hero/villain):

More About You!

Bio (Origin):

Personality (Details!):

Family:

Love Interest:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Rate (1-10)

Strength:

Defense:

Endurance:

Intelligence:

Agility:

Recovery:


	2. Prologue

**Alright guys, here's the prologue for 6Teen Titans. We don't have to have the mall characters anymore, but we still need 1 hero and and 1 villain. Come on people you can do it! Hope you guys enjoy this! Big thanks to cartoonfanficwriter for making this happen! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any 6teen or Teen Titan character. If I did I wouldn't be here right now would I? I only own Toni.**

* * *

><p>It was just another day at the mall. Jude was fixing his signature skullcap while his blue eyes scan for the rest of the gang to show up to their table by the Big Squeeze. A violet-haired teen shows up first with a tall tanned boy behind her. Nikki sits down, grabs Jonsey's hand, and pulls him down next to her seat. Jonesy grins at Nikki's antics and uses his free hand to brush through his bluish-black hair. Clad with a Big Squeeze lemon cap and her favorite pink butterfly hair pin, Caitlin pops up with Jen. Wyatt jumps out from behind Jen, scaring the red-head.<p>

She swats at him and laughs, "Very funny Wyatt!"

"I aim to please," Wyatt bows down mockingly, causing the rest of the group to laugh. Honest then clears his through and says, "I started selling winter attire at The Bear Cold this morning."

"Why aren't you there selling things now?" Jen asks.

"I don't have to be there the _whole_ time," he replies leaning back casually. He almost falls until Nikki catches hold to his back.

She says, "But won't people just steal the stuff then?"

Jonesy looks at her with a dawn realization written on his face. He gets up and zooms to the The Bear Cold. Everyone follows after him. When they reach him, they saw the scene before them: everything that should have been on the front cart and stands were gone. Jonesy screams in dismay, "I'm gonna get fired... Again!"

Jude comes up to him and pats him on the shoulder, "It's okay dude."

And Caitlin pipes up, "Yeah! Just add it to the list." Everyone turns to look at her pointly. "I mean I hear there's a new store opening up downstairs!"

And with that, the group sets out downstairs. They almost give up when they came across a store they never seen before called Magi Beyond. Jonesy looks at the sign.

"Magi Beyond?" Jonesy said with question in his voice "No way, I've had some weird jobs and this won't be one of them."

Jude then looks at them with a mischievous look in his eye."Dudes you thinking what I'm thinking"

"Heck yeah!"

And with that Jude and the gang went into the store to give 'new mall store ritual' and trash it; but before they knocked the first item off the hook, the store doors locked tight, shutting the unlucky teens in. Jude and Wyatt pound at the door, Nikki and Jonesy held on close to each other, Jen his behind tables, and Caitlin as trying on different jewelry and hats. What seemed like forever the door clicked open. They go through the door to find a different mall. Turns out they were transported to a different world they had never seen before.

"Um guys, Where are we?" Wyatt asked his friends.

" It looks like there's a bank over there, maybe we can ask someone there." Said Caitlin.

So Jude, Jonesy, Wyatt, Nikki, Caitlin, and Jen walk over to the bank. Just before they can ask the bank attendant for help, they are interrupted by ... The HIVE committing a bank robbery.

* * *

><p><strong>YES IT'S A CLIFFHANGER...GET OVER IT! THERE'S MORE SO DON'T WORRY! NO FLAMES, SAVE THAT FOR FIREFIGHTERS ON AN ADRENALINE RUSH XD! REVIEW AND SUBMIT A HERO AND VILLAIN, WE NEED 1 OF EACH PLEASE!<strong>


	3. A Little R&R: Retaliation & Recognition

**Disclaimer: I don't own any 6teen or Teen Titan character. If I did Jinx would wear a big pink tutu, just because *shrugs* I only own Toni.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>we left off with 6teen meeting the HIVE...<em>**

* * *

><p>"MOVE IT OR LOSE IT BUMS! OR YOU ALL GET IT!" Barks Gizmo. Mammoth towers in his 7'0 frame, grinning like the monster he is. The pink haired witch Jinx cackles with her dark magic slipping through her pale fingers. Kyd Wykkyd looms over in his dark and purple form; eyes shining bright with redness. See-more looks at everyone through his one eye, and Billy Numerous laughs at everyone's dismay.<p>

"Hive 5, rob em blind!" Yells Jinx.

Sitting in his mechanical spider with his green goggles sitting on top of his head, he smirks widely at the people screaming and cowering scared. The bank attendants comply with Gizmo's and when they are just about finished CRASH! glass shards come flying through the roof.

A lone mocha skinned female about 5' 4", hazel eyes, and chocolate brown hair comes dropping to the ground in a battle stance ready to take on the Hive.

"Really? a lone hero challenging the 6 of us? I'll save you your pain and humiliation; let you walk away," Gizmo said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Make that 2 heroes," replies a 5' 0" blonde and brown haired boy who suddenly appeared next to the girl also ready to take on the Hive.

"Oh how cute," Jinx said "Too bad we gotta break this up"

"Delta you ready to kick some ass?" The boy hero confidently exclaimed.

"Sure thing Mighty Might!" With that Mighty Might charges straight past the others and barrells into Mammoth, knocking him down; and the two are locked in an old fashioned fistfight, despite Mammoth's size over the hero. Delta starts grinning and standing before Gizmo and Jinx is now a huge, enraged polar bear. She charges straight for the 2 members of the hive and swipes at Gizmo, knocking one of his mechanical legs off. Jinx uses her black magic and causes a beam to fall on the bear, trapping Delta. Then she shape shifts into a mouse and crawls out to turn into a 7'0 wingspaned condor with razor sharp talons. With a screech, she takes to the skies and dives right back at the two villians. Just before she hits them she expands to a rhino and flattens them. Meanwhile Mighty Might who managed to get a good grip on mammoth throws him across the bank like he was a football with a roar that was almost pure animal mammoth charges straight at Mighty Might knocking him through the iron bank wall creating a second hole the 2 heroes eventually tire and are about to lose when the Titans come right through the first hole made by the hive...

* * *

><p>"Teen Titans Go!" Yelled Robin. Then they set into motion. Robin goes to see what else is going on and rushes to help, but he notices 6 teenagers cowering in fear behind some debris.<p>

He goes to them and Nikki, the calmest of the group, explains, " We're lost here, and we were asking for directions but then *points to hive* those guys showed up and started to rob the bank and *points to the 2 heroes* they challenged the robbers. They all have superpowers; tell me what the fuck is going on?!"

Robin's eyes shone with amusement, "Not threatening much here. They're nothing but some bad people with bad judgement," pointing towards the Hive getting attacked by Raven's black magic and Starfire's eye blasts. "Now those two, I have no clue as to who they are," gesturing towards Delta and Mighty Might, who was tending to each other's wounds. Nikki glanced to each scene and started to ease up. She shrugs, "Whatever." No sooner do the rest of the gang start to relax do the Titans round up the Hive 5.

"Everything's good to go here Robin," Raven says. Robin nods as he gets up from Nikki's side. Caitlin exclaims, "Wait! We have nowhere to go and we don't know where we are! Can you like...help us?" She finishes off meekly.

"Of course," Robin says, "It's no problem." Starfire claps happily, "Now I have other girls to do the makeup and to add things to our hair!" She immediately grabs Jen's and Caitlin's hands and flies past the others. "Star wait!" Cyborg exclaims, "Damnit!"

Beast Boy chuckles as Cyborg runs after Starfire. He holds his hand out to the group, "Beast Boy, but I'm aaaaaall man." He flexes his muscles, but gets zapped with black energy. He rubs his back and grumbles, "And this bundle of joy is Raven. Isn't she so- AHHHH!" Beast Boy is flat on the ground under what looked like a giant flyswatter. Everyone looked to see Raven's hand raised. "Woops, thought I saw a fly," she says monotonously. This caused the gang to laugh.

Soon Delta and Mighty Might join the rest of them. They introduce themselves to everyone and last to Robin and Beast Boy. "Mighty Might here has superstrength and invisibility. I am a metamorphosis," Delta gestures to herself and Mighty Might. "Like me too!" The green boy says happily. The two immediately go into conversation, causing Mighty Might to frown slightly. He clears his throat, "So um Robin, right?" Robin nods. "Well, if you're looking for some recruits, we're here."

"Never too many Titans," The Titans, the teens, and the new Titans head back to Titans Tower and Robin shows them different pairs of rooms. On the left side the rooms have a 40 inch flatscreen TV, an Xbox One, 2 bunk beds, and a soda fountain. These were the boys' rooms. On the right side, the rooms have 2 bunk beds, a walk-in closet with loads of clothes and makeup containers. This would be the girls' room.

Wyatt, Jonesy, and Jude high five each other. Caitlin and Jen look at each other in excitement. Nikki, on the other hand, shudders slightly. Delta and Mighty Might look at each other and grin; they know which room they'll choose. They all look inside each room closer and each room contains a portable stereo. The teens immediately walk into their rooms, but before Mighty Might and Delta can go into their room, Robin stops them and gives them a communicator. He says, "Oh, I almost forgot. If you're ever in trouble, just contact us." Then the recruits go in.

* * *

><p><strong>SO THAT'S THAT...for now XD once again no flames. We're doing what we can so be respectful! <strong>


	4. Battle After Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own any 6teen or Teen Titan character. If I did I might just make Beast Boy blue XD *shrugs* I only own Toni.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time...everyone were heading their separate ways in the Titans Tower.<em>**

* * *

><p>As the door closes, Mighty Might turns to Delta. He sighs and smiles at her, "Nice work out there Toni."<p>

She smiles back, "You weren't too bad yourself, Paul." She walks to the closest closet she see and opens it. Inside is a plethora of gear and workout clothes. She gasps and looks up at Paul with a wide smirk on her face.

He looks back nervously, "What are you up to Toni?"

She giggles mischievously, "A perfect opportunity, Paul, a perfect opportunity." And with that, Toni rushes to the bathroom, leaving Paul to laugh in the middle of the room. Moments later Toni emerges from the bathroom in black yoga pants, a fitting white half shirt, and black boots. She put her chocolate brown hair in a high ponytail and glances towards the hard-staring Paul. "Get dressed Handsome, time to meet and greet."

Soon afterward, they both head into the main room. They see Cyborg and Beast Boy fighting over the video game, Raven sipping tea and watching Starfire add pin after pin to Caitlin's hair. Robin was lounging at the end of the couch, talking to Jonesy. Jude, Wyatt, and Jen were all chatting animatedly with each other. Toni grins wide and yells at the top of her lungs, "TOURNAMENT!" Everyone turns toward the duo's direction. Almost everyone grins brightly back in return, save the teens and Raven.

Beast Boy smirks, "You guys really want some of this?" Gesturing to himself and Cyborg.

Toni smirks back, "Bring it," gesturing with a hand motion. Robin goes to the middle of the duos, "Alright fellow Titans, let's go to the training grounds and do this the right way."

Jonesy pipes up, "We don't have to do anything right? I like my face the way it is." He gets a murmur of agreements from the others.

Robin laughs, "Of course not. You guys can watch from the above. It will only be us Titans."

Starfire exclaims, "Yay! I do love the tournament games!"

All of the heroes have the same thought in their head 'This is going to be fun'...except for Raven who thought, 'What fun...not really.'

* * *

><p>The Titans head off to the metallic training field. Robin guides the other teens into a safety room, perfect for watching each match. Toni goes to Starfire and asks, "Do you want to go first with me-" and Toni is crushed by a hug from Starfire.<p>

"That sounds glorious!" She giggles. "Star...fire...can't...breathe!" Toni manages to wheeze from the tight embrace.

"I am sorry Delta, I do not wish to harm you," Starfire says

"No hard feelings Starfire, it's okay." The two then shake hands and walk to opposite sides of the stadium. The stadium starts to rumble and rocks start to protrude from the ground, floating in the air.

The battle begins with Starfire weaving in between the floating rocks. She screams to Toni, "I hope we can still be friends!" And she blasts green energy bursts from her eyes. Toni jumps in the air to dodge it and turns into a gazelle, jumping on each rock to dodge the attacks. She jumps high from a rock and lands on top of Starfire. Starfire grunts and throws fire bolts at the gazelle, hitting her in the stomach. Toni then falls back, and as she does, Starfire zooms towards her and Toni changes into a tiger. She then charges at Starfire and knocks her down to the ground. She stands on top of Starfire and changes into a kangaroo, kicking a final blow.

Above, everyone cheers as the two get up. Toni changes back into human form and smiles at Starfire. "Good job out there."

"Thanks friend!" Starfire grins back.

* * *

><p>Cyborg and Mighty Might go next. The stadium is now a flat field with a stone floor; no bigger than a dodgeball court. "Don't feel bad if you lose." Taunted Cyborg.<p>

"I think you're not supposed to give your pep talk out loud" Paul said while grinning at his witty comeback.

Cyborg started firing a blue laser at Paul and was about to hit him when Paul rolled to the side and went invisible, leaving a shocked Cyborg staring blankly at the spot where he last seen Paul. Paul's power had one weak spot he did not know of; he was still visible under infrared light. Just as Cyborg turned on his sensors, he was gifted a punch in the face by Paul. Cyborg fell onto his back, but now knowing where Paul is, he did a shoulder roll backwards and brought his foot up to kick Paul square it the chest.

"BOOYAH!" yelled Cyborg as he kicked towards Paul. He did not predict Paul catching his foot and pushing him off balance. He then jumped on top of Cyborg and knocked him out with a final punch.

* * *

><p>Robin goes to the end of the field as Raven floated towards the opposite direction. "I'll go easy on you Raven," Robin grins.<p>

"Whatever," Raven says monotonously.

Robin then charges at Raven with his staff, but with every strike he makes she floats swiftly out of the way. Frustrated, Robin throws a batarang, only for to stop midair by a black orb. Raven drops it with her hand, "Let me save you the time and pride Boy Wonder," she says with a ghost of a smirk. Robin grins back as Raven walks away as a forfeit.

* * *

><p>It is now the final match of the tournament. Each corner of the stadium is a hero. The stadium is a big cage hanging 100 meters above ground.<p>

The finalists are Beast Boy, Robin, Toni and Paul. The contestants rush and stop 7 feet away from each other. Paul and Toni nod at each other and charge at the two other Titans. Paul takes on Robin and the two shape shifters battle it out in the form of a triceratops (Toni) and tyrannosaurs Rex (Beast Boy).

Beast Boy charges straight at Toni and bites down (but not too hard) on her back. Toni then rears up and Beast Boy falls down. he changes back to himself as does Toni. Beast boy then morphs into an eagle and flys away, and Toni becomes a hawk and chases him.

While on the ground Robin is throwing batarangs at Paul. When Paul got hit by two of them, he rushes Robin and almost hits him. Blessed for his agility, Robin nimbly dodges Paul's Attack and throws a batarang but hits nothing. Turns out, Paul has gone invisible and an invisible hand picks up Robin and throws him out the cage, eliminating him.

Now that Paul is out of an opponent, he turns invisible to watch the rest of Toni's match unnoticed. The teens and the rest of the Titans are glued to Toni and Beast Boy as they claw at each other.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Whispered Jonesy to Wyatt. "Five bucks says the chick wins."

"Ten bucks says Paul takes it all," replies Wyatt. Then their attention went back to the battle.

Toni and Beast Boy are still in the air swooping, diving, and clawing at each other. They finally collide and fall back towards the ground; both hitting each other with a critical hit. They become humans again and start wrestling. Beast Boy lands a few good punches, but Toni is full on throwing punches and kicks on Beast Boy, beating him. She punches at him, edging him closer to the edge of the cage. Toni then turns into a ram suddenly and headbutts him out of the cage.

Back in the secured room, Jonesy exclaims, "You owe me ten bucks!" And smirks, holding out his hand. Wyatt mutters as he stuffs his hand in his pocket and takes out a ten dollar bill. The rest if the group smile and shake their heads.

* * *

><p>The final two is down to Paul and Toni. The two shake hands in a mocking manner inside of the cage. As Paul walks to one end of the cage, Toni winks at him and smirks, "Don't try to be too hard on yourself after this buddy."<p>

"You would like that wouldn't you?" He says.

"Absolutely!" She calls out and she springs into action; transforming into a snake. She zigzags around Paul until he almost grabs her. Toni then leaps around his throat and tightens her body for a strong grip. Paul struggles to get a grip on her cool, slick scales; but he manages just in time to throw Toni in the air. Toni then transforms into a lion, roaring loud and proud. She lands on her feet and claws at the floors. She bares her teeth and charges, surprising Paul. She lands on top of Paul and growls in his face. He stared at the sharp teeth close to his jaws and grins.

"Alright, alright already! You win Toni!" Toni changes back to herself and laughs, "Knew it wouldn't take that much." Their close proximity moment is interrupted when they hear the rest of the teens and Titans cheer for Toni from above. Toni smirks back down to Paul and holds her hand out, "It's the least I could do." He grins back and grabs her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed it! We're really trying to make this a good story so don't be too harsh on criticism. I know there is work to be done and it will be done; just give us the time! XD once again no flames. We're doing what we can so be respectful!<strong>


	5. More R&R: Relaxation and Revelation

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own 6Teen or Teen Titans. Do you really think I'd be on here if I did? **

**Disclaimer: For the reference of CODG (for the non-gamers that's Call of Duty: Ghost)**

**I WILL ALSO BE EDITING MY FIRST COUPLE OF CHAPTERS A LITTLE BIT! I OBVIOUSLY HAVE WORK TO DO AND I WILL MAKE IT BETTER! JUST BARE WITH ME AND ACTUALLY READ MY BOLD PRINT XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Time, The tournament ended with Toni victorious...<strong>_

As Toni grabs Paul's hand, the training grounds rumbles as it changes back to its original state. The two head back into the safety room where everyone else is waiting for them. Once they get there, Beast Boy is the first to say something.

"Dude! That was cool! I mean, I did let you win after all. Didn't want to embarrass you on your first day- MMMMHHHMMGGH!" Beast Boy's face was completely covered with a black shadowed hand. Toni takes a glance at Raven, whose nonchalant look would give nothing away. Toni mouths _thank you_ and gets a swift nod in return.

Cyborg laughs at Beast Boy's distress. "I don't know about y'all, but I worked up an appetite. Anyone want pizza?" Yeses were thrown at him in an instant, with the exception of a "Whatever" from Raven.

So the whole gang head into town to their favorite pizza place. Once there, everyone takes a turn ordering what they want. Moments later the waitresses bring out their orders. Beast Boy was going to give them a piece of his mind for messing up his vegetarian pizza, but Toni laughs and shared hers. He gives her a small smile when he reaches for a slice. This moment didn't go unnoticed by Paul. Then everyone seemed to be enjoying their lunch, even after watching Starfire adding mustard to her slices.

"I've never seen pizza this big," Jonesy says holding a slice to his mouth.

"Dudes, we died and went to pizza heaven," laughs Jude. Wyatt and Jonesy nodded their heads vigorously, still stuffing pizza into their mouths.

After leaving the pizza place and walking through the city, Wyatt walks up to Robin and says, "This has been a fun time and all, but we really need to get back to our own place."

"We'll do everything we can to get you back home, I promise," Robin says. Wyatt and the gang nod gratefully.

Soon they return back to Titans Tower. The girls, with the exception of Raven, go with Starfire to her room and model her clothes. Wyatt, Jude, and Jonesy go to their temporary room to play a video game. Beast Boy and Cyborg are on the couch fighting over which game to play, not knowing that Robin is sitting at the end of the couch changing the channel. Raven is by the windows meditating, ignoring Beast Boy's and Cyborg's loud fight.

"I'll be back, I'm going to change," Toni says to Paul. Paul looks at the scene before him and before he responds, she's gone. He sighs and sets off to the kitchen counter stools. He takes a seat and stares at the ceiling. _"What a day, and it's only halfway over,"_ Paul thought. His head snaps back down at the sound of the doors opening. He sees Toni wearing her chocolate brown hair loosely down her shoulders. She's wearing a plain white t-shirt and black skinny jeans. He laughs to himself when he sees that she had on her favorite monkey-faced socks on. She approaches Robin with a glint in her eye; he could only wonder what his partner is up to. He notices her whisper in Robin's ear, and Robin sets the remote down laughing. Then he gets up and bows to his seat in a mocking manner. She laughs and sits beside him. Toni then turns to Beast Boy and Cyborg...still fighting over the game. All of which still being ignored by Raven, who was still meditating.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have a third controller would you?" She smirks.

Cyborg stops yelling at Beast Boy to turn to Toni. He scratches the back of his head, "Um sure. What do you want to play?"

Beast Boy looks shocked at Cyborg then at Toni and back to Cyborg, "DUDE! We've been fighting over what game to play and you actually let someone else choose when Toni asks?!" He pouts "No fair!"

Toni laughs, "What's wrong Beast Boy? Afraid you'll lose to a girl? I'll even let you pick the game." She crosses her arms and smirks.

"Alright, you're on!" And Beast Boy sticks his tongue out at Cyborg in triumph and picks up a game case effortlessly. Paul watches as Toni's smirk goes wider. He glances toward the game's title. _"Beast Boy is gonna be in for it" _he thought. Once, the game is placed in and starts. The screen art pops up to show that it's **Call of Duty: Ghost**. Paul heard Toni say, "Prepare to meet your animalistic, better-than-you, and female maker!"

The game starts and before long, things get intense. Paul looks over to see Robin watching Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Toni lost in the game. He felt his stomach clench a little bit seeing Toni sitting in between Cyborg and Beast Boy; closer to Beast Boy. _"What is wrong with me? She can be close to whoever she wants to be close to. It's not like I ..." _ He couldn't let himself finish the thought as realization dawned on him. He was falling for his partner Toni.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Wyatt's, Jude's, and Jonesy's room:<strong>

"Dudes, I could stay here forever," Jude says from one of the bunk beds "These covers are made of clouds."

"I don't know about clouds, but I do like not having a job to mess up," replies Jonesy playing a video game; his eyes never leaving the game screen.

"When do you ever have a job you don't mess up," counters Wyatt, who was playing with him. Jonesy retaliates by killing Wyatt's player on the screen. Waiting for his soldier to respawn, Wyatt glares at him. Jonesy ignores it and keeps playing.

"This is a great place and all, but we do need to get back soon, right?" Wyatt says.

"Yeah dude, but we can chill until they find a way. We could be like in another world and time has stopped in ours," replies Jude.

"Right, and we could get home and nothing would have changed," Jonesy says, still not looking away from the screen.

"Whatever you say guys," Wyatt says. He focuses back on the screen, only to be killed again. Jude laughs, but is cut off when a pillow connects to his face. Then it was Jonesy's turn to laugh, only for his alien to be killed on the game. And then Wyatt laughs. All three stop to look at each other, then laugh again.

* * *

><p><strong>In Starfire's Room: <strong>

"I do love the dressing up and applying to colors to other girls' faces!" squeals Starfire. She just finished adding another hair pin to Jen's hair. Jen had over 15 pins in her hair; her hair styled into a coned-beehive. Her makeup was actually neatly done. Her eyeshadow was a neutral brown, she had a slightly pink tint to her cheeks, and her lips were a faint red. She wore a pink half shirt with a matching set of pink shorts. She wore pink and white flats on her feet and was covered in body glitter.

"Yeah...fun," Jen says sarcastically. Caitlin only laughs at her. Caitlin looked like she was having a blast. Her hair was in a spiked mohawk style instead of her usual blonde. She found a dark purple tube top and a white skirt. She wore thigh-length white boots and was also covered in body glitter.

"Don't be so sour, this is fun!" Caitlin exclaims. Nikki sat by the window and rolled her eyes playfully and scoffed; like she really was going to dress up.

"You girls look soooo fabulous," she says sarcastically and smirks, "I guess this will be one for the memory book." The others didn't realize she was being sarcastic and they screamed with delight, except for Jen who screamed, "NO!" This caused everyone in the room to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Main Room: <strong>

Paul watched as Toni beat Beast Boy and Cyborg in the game...again. "IN YOUR FACE!" She exclaimed and started dancing on the couch. Robin laughed at her antics and Beast Boy mockingly glared. Cyborg laughed at Beast Boy and said, "Don't worry BB, it's not like you lost to a girl...again!" and walked off to the kitchen. Paul decided to head up to the roof and clear his head. He didn't know what to do. Forgetting to turn invisible, he didn't notice someone saw him leave, and that person frowned.

He made it to the top of the roof and sat down at the edge of the Tower. The view of the red, orange, and purple haze of the sun setting brought him some peace. The waves dancing around each other and hitting the rocks were music to his ears. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt someone sitting close to him. He opened his eyes to see Toni.

"I saw you leave. Is everything okay?" she asked

Paul sighs, "Yeah, just wanted to clear my head." Toni nods in understanding. "It's been quite a day."

He laughs, "You were great by the way," he says "I taught you well."

She quirks up an eyebrow, "Taught me huh? That's not what you were saying when I beat you today."

Paul waves it off, "Beginners luck." Toni slaps him on the arm and laughs. She sighs and leans on his shoulders. "I'm glad we're partners."

Paul couldn't help but let the thought of Toni sitting close to Beast Boy creep in his head. He wanted to shake it off but he couldn't. He puts one arm around Toni and uses his other hand to lift her chin, making her face him.

"So am I," he says as he stares directly into her big hazel eyes. She smiles and Paul inches closer to her. Toni's breath hitches and she anticipates what Paul is trying to do; but she'll never know. The alarm goes off, signalling that there is trouble in the city. Toni takes this opportunity to head back into the tower, leaving Paul there. Paul looks back to where she was sitting and sighed. He starts to rise and rushes to meet with everyone else; thinking in his head the whole time, _"What was I thinking?"__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so that's what I have so far. Love it or hate it, my cares flew out the window already. Once again, NO FLAMES! If I get a flame I will post it and talk as much trash as I want to with it! There will be another hero introduced next chapter so that person knows who they are. I'm sorry for the wait sweetie! I'm going to try to update soon, but if not; Merry Christmas everyone! :D <strong>


	6. Blood Battle

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own 6Teen or Teen Titans. Do you really think I'd be on here if I did?**

**Decided to add something in as a Christmas gift. It's Christmas Eve! It's the least I could do :P Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Time, temptation ended with the alarm...<strong>_

Paul made it to the room and seen Robin working his fingers on the keys in front of the main screen. His shoulders are tensed up and only when Starfire places a hand on his shoulder does he start to relax. He turns to the group with a determined, narrowed look in his eyes.

"There was an explosion near the far coast on the other side of town. The signal from the blast is the strongest from Brother Blood's academy."

Beast Boy tried to hide a low growl from his throat, "We have to stop him from destroying the city."

"We will BB, don't worry," says Cyborg "Wyatt, Jonesy, Jude, Caitlin, Jen, and Nikki, you guys will be staying here. We're not going to put y'all in danger"

"No arguing there," says Wyatt. Robin nods at them as they head out of the room. "Cyborg and Raven, make sure the tower is secure before you leave and meet us out. Toni, Paul, Beast Boy, and Starfire, let's go."

Toni, Paul, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Robin headed out of the tower; and in record time, Cyborg and Raven meet up with them. They're soon in the air. Starfire is flying solo, Raven carries Cyborg on a black disk, Toni as a pterosaurs carries both Robin and Paul, and Beast Boy flies as an eagle.

The Titans reach Brother Blood's academy only to see a giant container right in the middle. The container held in purple wisps and silver-like smoke; looking closer inside, the Titans see a girl floating peacefully, as if sleeping. Her slim frame was an olive skin tone. Her hair looked to be the color of a moonless night, tightly braided over her shoulders. With her eyes closed, her oval-shaped face could be seen clearly with high cheekbones and a small nose. Her thin lips were parted slightly; she must be in a deep sleep. She wore dark wash blue jeans, and old shirt. She also wore a pair of knee high black boots, a blue butterfly pendant and golden hoop blue butterfly pendant had rhinestones on the edges of the wings and the body of the butterfly with the antenna and chain being made out of gold.

The Titans look to see the coast is clear, then proceed to inspect the girl floating in the wisps and smoke. Suddenly, they hear a deep, dark chuckle from the corner. The dark shadow emerged as Brother Blood himself. His hair, the color of a stormy cloud, slicked back in his usual two spikes and a small spike in the middle. His thin lips worked up into a sadistic smirk. His cold eyes narrowed at the Titans.

"Ahh, more Titans. This gets better and better. Found this little darling here by pure coincidence," Brother Blood gestures to the girl floating in the container. "Her energy was perfect for this blaster. Soon I will destroy all of Jump City and recreate it into a new academy! It will be so much better than this dreary place."

"Not if we have anything to say about it _Sebastian_," growled Cyborg as he sent a blue blast towards Brother Blood. Brother Blood laughs as he dodges the bolt. He raises one hand and instantly clear silicon cones trap almost all of the titans...only one that wasn't visible remained. Paul watched silently as Brother Blood boasts about his "victory."

"Watch as my new puppet destroys your precious city Titans!" he spats. He his back towards the Titans and raises his hands towards the container holding the girl. The purple wisps inside begin to glow and move rapidly. The girl opens her eyes and gasps. Her hazel eye color changes to a blood red and she let's out a scream; her scream is muffled by the container. The purple glow intensifies as her pendant begins to rise around her neck. Soon purple energy bursts into the sky. Paul sees this and a plan forms in his mind.

While Brother Blood had his back turned. Paul crept up behind him, invisible to the eye. He then hurls out a harsh battle cry and tackles Brother Blood. Losing his concentration, Brother Blood accidentally releases the other Titans and they sprang into action. Unfortunately, he released his bots as well. Robin and Starfire fight off the bots; Paul and Cyborg fight Brother Blood; and Beast Boy, Raven, and Toni try to break open the container with the girl inside.

"Azarath Mitrion Zinthos!" Raven throws her black orbs to break it open, but her efforts are in vain. Beast Boy turns into a gorilla and starts to beat on the container. When it doesn't work, he morphs into a bull, and huff through his nose. Raven conjured a red cape and waves it in front of the container. Beast Boy huffs and charges at the container. The container produces a tiny crack, but the bull staggers backwards and falls out.

Toni laughs at Beast Boy and turns into a bull as well. Raven floats towards the crack in the container with the red cape. Toni huffs proudly and rams into the crack; the crack starts to expand. Toni staggers, but gains composure as the container decorates itself with longer cracks. Raven uses an energy shied to block them from the blast of glass. The wisps and smoke clears and they see the girl on the floor out cold. Raven floats towards her and Beast Boy and Toni dance, forgetting they're still in a battle. This doesn't go unnoticed by two other people in the room.

Brother Blood continues to dodge Cyborgs blasts, laughing as Paul looked distracted. "How does it feel to know the girl is celebrating with another? She looks way out of your league."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cyborg questions throwing a punch instead of a blast. It connects and Brother Blood is thrown back. Paul and Cyborg reach him to see his lip is bleeding. Brother Blood chuckles and says, "I wasn't talking to you, fool. I was talking to this new one here,"he gestures to Paul then to Toni and Beast Boy, "Tsk, tsk. Such a disappointment to look at someone you care for be in love with another."

This struck a nerve in Paul. Using all of his force, Paul growls and jumps onto Brother Blood. He gasps as Paul makes contact and it sends a ripple through the whole building. The Titans try to steady themselves as the building shook. When it finally stopped, they hear Brother Blood laugh; he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know! It's not long at all! But I thought I would give you guys something since it's Christmas Eve here. So Merry Christmas to you all and hopefully you will see us again by new years! No I am not pairing Beast Boy and Toni! They have moments but no, not happening. I introduced a new character in here but she won't be formally introduced until next chapter. So I hope her author gets excited! I still want another hero and villain on here to add to the mix, but I won't pressure anyone! Like I said, Merry Christmas folks and no flames! Santa only brings coal, we don't need the fuel or energy from them! XD <strong>

**Also! I know that Brother Blood was part cyborg later in the series and his academy was destroyed...but it hasn't happened yet in my story! so get over it! **


	7. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own any 6teen or Teen Titan character. If I did I wouldn't be here right now would I? I only own Toni.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The battle is over...for now. <em>**

The battle with Brother Blood ended with questions that definitely needed answers. The Titans returned to the tower with Cyborg carrying the girl they saved from Brother Blood's clutches. Paul stood close to Robin and Raven; He couldn't face Cyborg's questioning gaze nor Toni's concerned glances. The main room's doors opened; only to show all of the teens lying on the couch passed out. Raven uses her magic to transport the teens to their room. Cyborg then lays the girl gently on the couch. He backs away and looks to Paul.

"Wanna help me in the garage?" Cyborg asks him, shifting his head towards the door. From the pointed look he gave him, Paul knew it wasn't a request; it was a demand. Paul sighed and false cheerily said, "Sure thing, always willing to help." The two leave the room. Toni looks at the door with a confused look on her face. She doesn't get to ponder on it long, because the girl on the couch begins to stir.

* * *

><p>Talia opens her eyes to, yet again, another unfamiliar room. She strained to think of how she ended up like this, but the pounding in her head prevented her from remembering anything that happened. She groans and sees a pale hand holding a cup in front of her face. She accepts it gratefully, but then stops before any of the beverage could touch her lips.<p>

_'I don't have a clue where I am! I could be held hostage!'_ She attempts to stare the person in the eye. Amethyst eyes stare back at her with an eyebrow arched. Talia reads the girl's lips as she begins to speak.

"Is the tea too hot?" the pale girl asked monotonously. Talia signs back "No" and asks, "Who are you?" She sees understanding in the girl's eyes, but the green boy standing beside her looked very lost.

"Are you, like, blind?" the green boy asked. A mocha skinned girl walks up to the green boy and slaps him on the back of the head.

"She's not blind, idiot! She's deaf!" Talia reads this from the mocha girl's lips. The green boy rubs the back of his head and starts to mutter. The mocha girl looks back to Talia and smiles. "If you can read my lips good, I'm Toni. That green donkey over there is Beast Boy," gesturing to the green boy glaring halfheartedly at the mocha girl as she begins to speak again, "The curious girl over there chasing the raven haired boy is Starfire, and the raven haired boy is Robin. This lovely lady right here is Raven."

Talia glances between all of them. She begins to relax, feeling that she can trust them. She drinks her tea and turns to Toni, "I'm Talia Elizabeth O'Malley, just call me Talia."

"So you can speak?" Toni asks.

"Yes, I am pretty good at ready lips," she replies, "Just don't talk too fast!"

Toni chuckles, "I will keep that in mind. Do you have any family-

Trying to get up, Talia gasps, "My family! I have to get home! They need me! I-

"Calm down! Tell me what happened," Toni tries to soothe her while Raven goes for more tea. Talia tries to think of everything that happened.

"I woke up at 5:30 this morning, double checked my sister's math homework after breakfast. My siblings and I left for school around 6:45. I dropped my younger sister at the elementary school first with her teacher. My other sisters met up with their friends and walked to school, leaving me to walk with Josh to school. I met with my siblings around 3:20 in the afternoon. Dinner was on the table at 6:00 sharp and I was helping my sister, Arielle, with her homework afterwards. When everyone headed off for bed, I was up working on my homework. My personal communicator went off for criminal activity and I hurried for the location. The activity occurred at this old warehouse. I arrived, but I don't remember anything else."

"I may not be able to explain what happened next, but I can tell you that a horrendous man held you captive. He was going to use your powers as a blast to destroy the city." Robin said. He finally got Starfire to stop trying to tend to his wounds. "This battle might be over, but I know Brother Blood will be back."

Talia gasps, "That's awful! I'm glad you guys got there then."

Robin smiles, "No problem. Now let's get you healed up, I'm sure you have a place to be."

"You're right, thank you," she smiles gratefully.

"Just let us know next time you head into trouble," Toni said smirking. Talia nods and smiles, allowing herself to heal. She has her family to get to!

* * *

><p><span><strong>In The Garage<strong>

Cyborg was under the T-Car. Cranks and clongs can be heard as pieces fall to the floor. Paul was sitting on a nearby bench, watching him work.

"Are you going to tell me what happened back there?" Cyborg asks.

"I'm not sure, I think the girl was going to wake up any minute," Paul responds.

"Don't try to avoid the subject. I'm talking about during the battle."

"I have no idea what you are talking-

"How do you feel for Toni?" Cyborg cut him off. Paul didn't dare utter a word. If he didn't speak anything out loud, then it wouldn't be real.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on." _'Guess this is going to be a long, long car tune-up.'_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Somewhere Else...<strong>

"I brought the teens here so they could be a distraction. I AM NOT SEEING ANY DISTRACTION!" yells an angry, raspy voice.

"You listen here you twit! The teen were here for more than just a distraction! Now that there are new 'heroes' aiding the Titans, I need more life forces for my destruction of this blasted city! My new academy plan will NOT be terminated!" roared the irritated Brother Blood. "I was promised the girl and she's gone! Now I need someone else for my blaster!"

"Don't worry, you'll get your precious 'hero'" soothes the raspy voice. "Soon. I have someone I would like for you to meet."

In the darker part of the room, a figure sits at a rusty, old desk. His red and black spiked shoes sit casually on top the desk as he leans back in the chair calmly. He chuckles darkly and says, "You guys can do what you want, but there is only one thing I am _very __interested _in this arrangement. I want Delta."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so here's another one! Oooooo another villain! Can anyone guess? I hope not XD but we have another character introduced and I hope I did him some justice. I know it's kind of short and I promise this will get better! No Flames and review! <strong>


	8. To The Beach

**Disclaimer: I don't own any 6teen or Teen Titan character. If I did Jinx would wear a big pink tutu, just because *shrugs* I only own Toni.**

* * *

><p>"You'll have the girl," remarks the raspy voice. The person at the desk was still leaning back casually in the chair.<p>

"But we must put our plans into action soon, or the Titans will become too powerful!" exclaims Brother Blood.

"Go distract the Titans boy. Me and Brother Blood need to have a little chat." the raspy voice replies rather icily.

"Will do," the boy said with a smirk as he got up and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile back in the garage of the tower…<strong>

Paul finally caved in and told Cyborg about his feelings for Toni.

"Can you please not tell her or anyone for that matter. I really don't want this getting out…"

"Don't worry about it man, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks bro," Paul said with a sigh of relief.

"Hey, could you give me a hand and pass me that ½ inch wrench over on that table?" Cyborg asked Paul.

"Sure thing," Paul says as he crawls underneath the car to give Cyborg the wrench.

"So what exactly are we doing to the car? Repairs or…" Paul says curiously.

"Nah. I'm just doing a weekly tune up and…we are done!" Cyborg says as he rolls from under the car; Paul follows suit.

The two titans head back into the main room to find that the girl is now awake and listening to music by the speakers. The music could be heard as the song "Candyman" by Christina Aguilera. The vibrations of the song could be felt very easily; considering the fact that Cyborg designed the speakers. She swayed with the beat, not a care in the world. Toni joins in to the music, lip syncing dramatically to the enjoyment of the others. Starfire laughs and claps along to the beat. Beast Boy seemed a little transfixed watching the girls' little performance. Paul notices and says rather loudly, "Hey guys! Whatcha doing?"

Toni stops stares at him. Cyborg looks at him with slight amusement in his eyes. Toni then walks up to Paul and says, "Her name is Talia; she's deaf." Before he could question his thoughts, she stops with her hand. "She can hear the vibrations of the music though, and she can read lips, just don't talk too fast."

"Oooooh okay," he says as he and Cyborg walk over to Talia to introduce their self.

"Hi! My name is Paul and this is Cyborg." He says gesturing to him and Cyborg.

"Hello Paul. Hello Cyborg. How are you?"Talia asks.

"Fairly well, thanks. How are you?" replies Paul.

"Much better now, I can get back to my family soon."

" So soon? I had this idea of going to the beach. Can you come?" he asks.

"I don't know. I must get to my family and make sure they are okay. My family should come first, as should yours." She says, slightly annoyed.

"These guys are my family, they're all I have." Talia read this and her eyes softened.

"I'm sorry Paul. Tell you what; I will check on my family and I will meet you guys at the beach. Sound good?" Paul brightens up and replies, "Sure thing! See you there!"

Just then all the boy teens come running down the hall and Jude asks with a hopeful glint in his eye. "Did someone say beach?!"

Paul smiles and says "Yup we did, wanna come?"

"YES!"The boys all yell in unison. Toni looks from the teens to Paul and asks, "How did you guys hear that?"

Wyatt, Jude, and Jonesy look at each other and shrug.

"No idea."

"I have big ears."

"Instincts man." They all responded at the same time. Then burst out in laughter; everyone then joins in with the laughter.

"Alright team, let's all change and meet back here," says Robin. Everyon nods and head back to their rooms.

The gang all changed into their swimsuits. Robin wore black, green, and red swimming trunks. As he looked in the mirror, his defined chest would be seen and liked very well; he then left his room. Cyborg looked at himself in the mirror and placed his ring on his finger. His robotic image changed into a regular African American teen in blue and black swimming trunks. His body was shown to be toned and he had defined abs. He gave a small smile and left out of his room. Beast Boy wore a black wet suit similar to his uniform. He flexed his 'muscles' in the mirror before heading out of his room. Wyatt, Jude, and Jonesy all wore matching baby blue swimming trunks and complimented each other before heading out. Jonesy ran back in to smirk at himself in the mirror, but was pulled out by Wyatt.

Starfire looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a pink two-piece bikini with body glitter on her stomach and arms. She twirled in a circle to see the shine, giggled with excitement, and flew out of the room. Raven didn't bother looking in the mirror as she left from her room. She knew she was wearing a dark violet one piece underneath her cloak; she didn't need to examine herself. She floated out of her room, using her power to grab her book before she left it behind. Caitlin and Jen wore matching lime green bikinis and Nikki wore a white wife-beater and cream swimming trunks. The other two looked at her with exasperation, but smiled when she showed them the purple bikini top underneath the wife-beater. The girls linked arms and left out of their room.

Paul wear a pair of orange swimming trunks and was raking his fingers through his hair as he waited for Toni to come out of the bathroom. She soon emerged and took his breath away. She wore a navy blue monokini with cutouts on the sides. She had a pair a dark blue jean shorts on; so he couldn't tell what the bottom looked like. He caught her eye that was looking at him questioningly; her eyebrow raised. He flushed a little red and cleared his throat. He walked to the door, opened it, and gestured with his arm for her to go first. She walked past him and looked him dead in the face...and stuck her tongue out. She ran laughing and all he could do was shake his head in amusement.

Everyone was back in the main room and they headed out. Wyatt, Jonesy, Nikki, Jen, and Caitlin rode with Cyborg took the T-Car. Paul flew on the back of Toni, who was a massive pterodactyl. Beast Boy took Robin as a giant eagle. Raven took Jude on a black disk of energy; Jude acted like it was a hoverboard, yelling and shouting with excitement the whole way. Starfire flew in front of the group, twirling around to show off her glitter. Sooner than they realiazed, they all arrived at the beach.

It is peak tide time; the first one to hit the waves are Jude followed by Wyatt and Jonesy. As they head out to surf, the rest of the gang start show up to watch them. Cyborg and Paul take out the boat and Cyborg sets the controls on autopilot as each of them go water skiing. Robin and Starfire tan on the beach; Raven reclines in a chair under an umbrella reading her book; and Nikki, Caitlin, and Jen go swimming. Toni and Beast Boy build sandcastles, talking and laughing with each other. Toni throws sand in BB's hair and he yells out, "DUDE MY PERFECT HAIR! You are so getting it !" Toni runs from Beast Boy, laughing the whole time. He ends up tackling her, land on top her. He starts grinning and drops sand in her hair. She gasps and starts laughing. He joins her; both not noticing that he was still on top of her.

Paul notices this and gets distracted, falling off his skis and plunging into the water. Paul resurfaces as Cyborg has the boat swing around and pick him up.

"Don't worry it's not like it seems bro." Cyborg says as he pulls Paul back up on the boat. Paul nods, but couldn't get that stupid image out of his head.

"I packed some scuba gear in the back of the car; want to go exploring later?" Cyborg asks Paul.

"Heck yeah I love exploring." _"Besides, I need the time to wash out the bad thoughts," _he thought in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Back on the beach...<strong>

Toni and Beast Boy return back to their building spot and finish building and hollowing out their beautiful sandcastle. Toni gets an idea. "Hey Beast boy,"

"What's up?" He replies back.

"Check this out." Toni says as she morphs into a crab and goes into the sandcastle. Beast Boy laughs, does the same, and follows Toni into the sandcastle. Since they are both crabs they still can speak with one another and Beast Boy has something to say. "Oh Toni, you know what we should do?"

"What?" Toni says.

"We should totally prank Robin."

She snaps her claws together enthusiastically, "Yeah let's do it."

And with that the two crabs crawl over to Robin, who is lying down on his towel next to Starfire, with his eyes closed. When he hears this rapid clicking sound, he looks down and sees two crabs one crawling up each of his legs, both pinching away like mad. He screams and jumps up knocking both the crabs off and runs off. He looks behind him to where the two crabs were, only to find Beast Boy and Toni rolling on the sand laughing their butts off. Robin walks back over to them and says, "Ha Ha Ha, very funny. You guys got me."

"Tehehe that was most enjoyable to watch" Starfire says smiling, holding one hand over her mouth, trying to hide her amusement.

* * *

><p><strong>In the water...<strong>

"Jen you're so gonna get it." Caitlin giggled as she splashed Jen back.

"Nikki c'mon have some fun!" Jen said as she splashed Nikki.

"Oh it's so on!" Nikki said with a smirk as she splashed the two girls.

Raven glanced up from her book and threw water at the girls using her powers. She hid a smirk when they tried to figure out which one of the other did it.

The boys surf by on a wave, whooping and shouting as the next wave drenches the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Further out on the water...<strong>

Cyborg and Paul put on their protective gear and jump out the boat to start exploring. The two titans are each equipped with a waterproof headset to communicate with each other, a diving suit, and an oxygen mask.

Within 30 minutes of exploring, they find a coral reef and a rock archway. Paul swims over to and through the natural entry way; not two seconds late, he comes screaming out yelling "SHARK! SHARK! HOLY SHIT SWIM AWAY! AUUGGHH!" Cyborg's eyes widen as he sees a 12 foot great white shark swim towards Paul who yells run to Cyborg. In a flash the only thing still in the reef is the shark. Cyborg swam away and Paul, realizing that he couldn't out-swim a shark, turned invisible and immediately swam back to the boat to meet up with Cyborg.

Cyborg is the first one to stay something. "That was…intense."

"I'll say, I almost got eaten by a shark." Paul says still shaken up about the whole thing.

He and Paul then drive the boat back to the shores. They then sit down next down to the titans hanging on the beach, and tell them what happened underwater.

"Goodness! Are you okay?" Starfire asks Paul. He nods. Just then Talia walks up to the titans. When they notice her, they all smile and wave. Talia pulls up a chair next to Starfire and the two start chatting.

"Hi Starfire how are you?" Talia asks.

"I feel wonderful, how are you?" Starfire asks Talia.

"I'm fine thanks for asking." Talia says. Talia then starts listening to her music; minutes later, the teens come out of the water to dry up. The group all go to their own secluded spots to change into their own clothes. Toni finds a great spot between the sandcastle she and Beast Boy built and a large rock. She grabs the hem of her shorts but is gripped tightly around her arms and sides. She tenses up immediately. With her arms bound, she couldn't change into anything useful. The grabber breathes in deep behind her and chuckles darkly. From where she could see, everyone else was far in the distance. She also noticed a red strand of hair land on her shoulder.

A husky, dark voice whispers in her ear, "I've wanted you Delta, and soon I'll get to have you."

* * *

><p><strong>SO THAT'S THAT...for now XD. We're doing what we can so be respectful! Whew! That was a long one (it felt like it writing it)but yeah hope the OCs' creators like how their OCs were displayed and once again no flames! If you flame you're officially a hot head haha! Please review!<strong>


	9. Controlled Adjustment

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own 6Teen or Teen Titans. Do you really think I'd be on here if I did?**

**Chapter 9 is here and without further adieu let's do this.**

* * *

><p>"Before I kick your ass, mind telling me who you are?" Toni asks.<p>

"My name is Michael, but you can call me your one true love." Michael said with a smirk.

Toni laughs and changes into a triceratops and roars at Michael, attracting the attention of the others. Michael, who stands there with a big grin on his face, seems to be fiddling with his watch. The red, black, and silver watch had a face plate with a design that looks like silver fangs with a red maw and black tongue curling over the teeth. He slaps the face of the watch and changes into a triceratops, but much bigger than Toni. He rears up and stomps down creating a huge sand cloud between the two dinosaurs. Toni is the first one to strike; she headbutts Michael right in his shoulder. He is pushed back by the attack and runs up to ram Toni with his massive bulk. Toni braces for the impact, but gets knocked over. She lands right next to the titans and the frightened teens.

"Raven get the teens and Talia back to the tower." Robin says. Raven nods and she teleports the teens back to the tower, along with Talia.

* * *

><p>"OOF!" Exclaims Jonesy as he falls down on the floor of the main room along with his friends.<p>

"Whoa a triceratops." Wyatt says with amazement in his voice.

"Do you think they will be ok you guys?" Asks Caitlin nervously.

"Let's hope so dudes."

_**Back at the beach...**_

"Cyborg attack the right side with me; Beast boy and Raven, attack the right side; Starfire bring Paul up to his face then start shooting energy beams at him; oh and Paul." Says Robin.

"Yeah?"

"Stay out of sight if you know what I mean" Robin says while smiling "TITANS GO!"

Robin's plan is put into action as Robin and Cyborg pummel his left side with explosive batarangs and blue plasma lasers. Raven and Beast Boy use their powers to attack the right side and succeed in knocking Michael over. Starfire grabs Paul and before she tosses him he turns invisible. Paul lands in between Michael's three huge horns; as he is punching Michael's nose, green energy bolts strike the dinosaur all around him. Despite the pain Michael is feeling, he is determined to have Delta; so he smacks his tail into the ground, causing a big tremor. All the Titans get unbalanced and Michael's form returns to the human form. He takes this chance to throw down sleeping gas. He jumps in the air to land on his red and yellow hoverboard as the sleeping gas takes effect on all of the Titans, including Toni, who's human foorm could be seen.

"I told you that you would be mine Delta, sweet dreams." Michael says as he picks up Toni over his shoulder and flies away on his hoverboard cackling to himself.

**_30 minutes later..._**

The Titans woke up dazed and confused.

"Ugh what happened?" moaned Cyborg.

"My glipnorp hurts." whined Starfire.

"The last thing I remember is…" begins Robin.

Everyone gasps and look at each other "TONI!" They all say at once.

"We have to go have after her but we don't know where she went," says Paul with worry and anxiousness laced in his voice.

"The communicators have a GPS locator built in to them; so if Toni's is still working, we can find her wherever she is." Exclaims Cyborg who is feeling proud of himself for putting a tracker in the communicators.

"Well what are we waiting for Titans GO!" Yells Robin.

* * *

><p>Toni's eyes fluttered as she looked at her surroundings. The inside looked old and dusty; The hanging lights limped dingily, broken. She tried to stretch her aching muscles, now feeling the consequences from the beach fight. She groaned as she looked at her bound wrist and ankles.<p>

"Michael I will destroy you if you don't let me go right now!" screams Toni. A dark chuckle comes from the shadows.

"But where's the fun in letting you go babe? Yeah...some fun…" He pauses to smirk and chuckles. All the while getting the nastiest glare from Toni, who was still trying to break from the rope that held her firmly to the surprisingly comfortable chair. 'Why can't I turn into anything' Toni thought to herself' then she noticed a small dot on her arm and it felt sore around the area.

"How long is the shot you gave me gonna numb my powers?" Toni asks as calm as she can, even though she is extremely pissed off.

"Not long. Anywhere from 30 minutes to an hour. But that's still enough time for us to have some...quality time together," Michael says with a dark grin on his face. He sits on Toni's lap and begins to stroke her cheek. Toni growls and spits in his face. Michael backhands her aggressively.

"You look really pretty when you're struggling like this you know."

"Go to hell you sick son of a…" She doesn't get to finish her sentence since Michael stuck his tongue in her mouth, causing Toni to struggle violently as she tries to pull away from Michael.

After a couple more seconds pulled away for air and says,"See, wasn't that...memorable?" He asks rhetorically. He doesn't allow any response from Toni because he continues to make out with Toni. He only stops when a man steps into the light and says "Alright, playtime's over now for the real fun to begin."

Michael pulls away reluctantly, but calmly and Toni, breathing heavy from the kiss, clearly identifies him as Brother Blood. She cursed and inwardly; first this bastard and now Brother Blood. And why did her stomach turn into knots from that _forced "display of affection?"_ She doesn't get to chance to think on it more because Brother Blood stands before her. He smiles as his eyes turn a swirling red and he hypnotizes Toni. He laughs maniacally as Toni's eyes don't turn red, but are they're normal hazel color. The only difference is the small red lines blending in with her eye color.

"I have finally managed a hypnotic method that keeps their normal color. Now I will have her under my wing and no one will know the difference. I will be able to control her from afar so she can get those blasted teens in our clutches. And our device will finally be complete for my new academy." Michael leans on the arm of Toni's chair.

"So she's mine now?" asks Michael casually. Brother Blood sneers at him, "You're still mine as well brat, and don't forget it. I made it to where you can control her as well; so she's yours for the moment, make due with the time you have; our guests shall arrive shortly." Brother Blood throws the Titan communicator on the floor and disappears into the shadows. Michael smirks as Toni shakes out of her "reverie." He turns and leans his body on hers, his lips touching her neck.

_'You're mine Delta, but you will leave with your friends when they arrive as if nothing is wrong. Until then, I get to play with you.' _Toni looked up at Michael like nothing was wrong.

She nods at him, "Yes...master."

Michael chuckles against her neck and trails her neck with butterfly kisses. His shaded eyes look into Toni's as he kisses her forcefully again; only this time, she kissed back just as hard. Her wrists struggle in her bonds as her mind wanted her to trail her fingers into his mohawk. He rubs his hands through her hair, down her shoulders, over her breasts, and rests them at her sides. He breaks the kiss and trails back down to her neck and bites down hard; a trail of blood trickles down her shoulder; she moans in her bonds. _'Sleep my Delta."_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Titans locked on to Toni's communicator and are heading towards the abandoned warehouse where Brother Blood, Michael, and Toni are waiting for them. The Titans arrive at the warehouse within record time. They enter inside to see Toni bound, sitting in a chair in the middle of the warehouse. Robin directs Beast Boy and Paul to scout the area; Raven and Starfire to watch in the air; and Cyborg to stand with him.<p>

Beast Boy changes into a rat and scampers to the walls. Paul turns invisible and walks around. He knows he should scout the area, but he couldn't help but get close to Toni. She looked so peaceful in her sleep; too peaceful. He inched closer to her and seen an injection point on her arm...and a bite on her neck. His vision began to blur as he noticed the dried blood on her shoulder. He backs away when he hears a person approach, Michael stands before the Titans with a devious grin on his face.

"Welcome little Titans, you want your precious Delta back? Come and get her," he states arrogantly, and he slaps his watch. His arms begin to bulge and harden. His height grows and his skin becomes dark and furry. Claws and sharp teeth protrude from his paws and mouth. His shades seemed to grow with him because they still managed to cover his eyes.

The large bear before them growls and charges for Robin and Cyborg, knocking the two down. Starfire and Raven throw green and black orbs of energy, but it seems to do no good. Beast Boy changes into a bear as well, but doesn't seem as large as Michael. Michael picks up Beast Boy and throws him across the room. The bear doesn't get the chance to pound with victory because he is slammed into the wall. An enraged Paul stands on top of the bear, his eyes darkened.

"What. Did you do. To TONI!?" demands Paul. Michael fades back to his human form, and he smirks smugly.

"I didn't do anything that she didn't want...and she wanted _me_," Micheal says laughing. Paul sees red as he punches Michael in the stomach repeatedly. Michael seemed to be handling the punches very well, even with Paul's strength.

"It's going to take more than a few punches to get to me; just ask Delta," and he transforms into a red snake, slipping out of Paul's grasp. He slithers past Toni's legs and heads towards a dark corner. Cyborg blasts in the area, but nothing happens. Robin charges towards it, but is hit with an invisible force. Paul surfaces and is breathing heavily.

"He's gone."

Two dark, husky laughs are heard throughout the warehouse; signaling that they weren't not alone. The Titans look around everywhere to pinpoint the location of the sounds, but the search is in vain. Paul sighs as he walks over to Toni's chair. Beast Boy was already there as a rat, once again, and chews her ropes apart; this slightly irritates Paul that he wasn't the one to free her, technically.

_'Wake up'-_Toni wakes up with her wrists and ankles free. She massages them gently as she tries to stand up; Beast Boy is there to steady her. She looks at the other Titans who looked concerned for her; she sees Paul who looks like he's having a fight with himself.

"Are you all right?" asked Robin.

"We were worried about you," states Starfire.

"Do you remember anything?" questioned Cyborg. Paul and Raven remained silent. Beast Boy gave her a toothy grin. Toni smiled as she tried to recall anything.

_'No'_- "No I don't remember anything. I think I was out the whole time." Cyborg sighs and walks up to her.

"As long as you're fine, girl. Let's get you home; the gang back home will be relieved that you're safe."

And they all walk out of the warehouse together. With Paul, Beast Boy, and Toni being the last ones out; Toni was to ride on Beast Boy's horseback while Paul trailed them. Toni looked back at the warehouse, her memory of her encounter there vivid. She remember struggling, the kiss, and Michael's touch. Toni leaned on Beast Boy's back as two final commands enter her head.

_'Don't forget you mission; bring me those teens as soon as possible brat.' _

_'You're mine sweetheart; remember who's touch you crave.' _

* * *

><p><strong>There is something for the wait you guys had. I'm sorry I hadn't gotten to it sooner and I will do better on that. Yes, for the time being Toni will be 'controlled' but she will appear normal so the gang won't know the difference. NO FLAMES XD<br>**


	10. An Aftermath with Vengeance

**Disclaimer: I don't own any 6teen or Teen Titan character. If I did I might just make Beast Boy purple XD *shrugs*.**

* * *

><p>On the way back to the tower Robin gets a call from Talia on his communicator.<p>

"Robin is Toni alright? The last thing I saw was Toni and that huge dinosaur fighting...who was that by the way?"

"His name is Michael from what Toni told us; and she seems fine right now; she's just a little dazed. We are heading back to the tower now; we should be there soon. How are the teens doing?"

"They are doing just fine now that they know Toni is better… The boys are playing video games and listening to music"

"Don't let them touch my CD's!" Cyborg calls out from the background. Wyatt and Jude groan while Jonesy holds his hands up in mock surrender, backing away from the piles. Nikki walks up behind him and smacks him on the head; Jen and Caitlin laugh at his expense. Jonesy rubs his bluish hair and mutters. Talia shakes her head with an amused smile. She turns back to the screen.

"Just get here soon; I want to have a meeting about what's going on," she says. Robin nods through the communicator and shuts it off.

Talia watches as the screen goes blank and decides to text Luke and check in on her family.

_"What?"_

_"_Luke? Where's everyone?"

_"Sleeping, we made it a lazy day."_

"You guys had better have your homework done!" Talia pinches the bridge of her nose,"Was Arielle tucked in at least?"

_"Duh!" _

"You get in enough trouble, I was just checking in."

_"We're all good here. Your friend Lexie came by; said something about her phone being dead so she couldn't message you about a school project." _

"Thanks, I'll be home soon."

_"Bye." _

"See you later." And Talia puts her phone away. She turns around to see the Titans come into the room. Robin approaches her with an all serious expression.

"You think you have an idea on what's going on?"

"Yes, I think that the two battles are connected. First with rescuing me, and then the kidnapping of Toni; I think there is something big going on."

"I agree, these things just don't randomly occur; even in Jump City," remarks Raven monotonously.

"We need to do something about this then," says Cyborg.

"I'm with him on that one," agrees Paul with an edge in his voice. Toni moves away from Beast Boy's support and speaks up.

"We don't know how these two are connected and where they will lead. We need to get some clear cut evidence and investigate before we get too rash in this."

"I agree, I don't want anyone else to be in the kidnapping," says Starfire. Toni nods at Starfire gratefully.

"What do you think Robin?" she asks. Robin looks thoughtful and looks to the others.

"We go about this with stealth; we won't rush into anything and we'll get the facts. Until then, rest up." Robin shakes Talia's hand, "Thank you, Talia. You should come training with us sometime."

Talia reads his lips and nods, "Sounds good; I need to perfect my powers. Plus it would be something to stick in my brother's face if he decides to get into trouble again." Robin chuckles and says, "See you then and be careful!"

"Don't worry, I will." and Talia walks out of the door. Robin then looks at Toni with concern, "Why don't you go take a shower; Cyborg can change the water tempo to help ease any soreness from that arm. Then you can rest." Toni smiles gratefully at him.

"Thanks," she gives a small smile as Cyborg guides Toni out.

"Wait for me dude!" says an energetic Beast Boy. He scurries after the two; and Toni's laugh can be heard through the door. Starfire sighs happily andgoes over to Nikki, Jen, and Caitlin to talk. Robin turns to a spaced-out Paul.

"Are you going to be alright?"

Paul comes out of his stupor, "Yea, just thinking about what happened." Robin places a hand on Paul's shoulder.

"It's over now and Toni is here. She'll be fine," he says with a smile. Paul brightens up a little, "Yeah, that's true."

"So brighten up! i'm sure Jude and Wyatt over there need somebody to show them how it's done on a video game." Paul smirks and heads over to the couch, ready to blow off some steam. Jonesy managed to sneak over to the CDs...

Toni stepped into the shower; letting the heat sooth her muscles. Beast Boy and Cyborg were long gone, having showed her the buttons to push and fighting over who should have left out of the room first. Toni giggled at the recent memory of Beast Boy pushing Cyborg out of the room as a bull, huffing all the way. She lathered herself with shower gel, basking in the calming smell of vanilla.

_'Bring those brats to me, puppet. I need them.'_

Brother Blood wanted the teens. She didn't know why and she didn't care. She'd deliver them; she just didn't know how just yet.

_'Think of me...__'_

Toni couldn't get Michael out of her head, literally. She was doing Michael's and Brother Blood's bidding...and she enjoyed it. She longed to feel his tousled red mohawk; she ached to feel his lips on her again. If only he were there...

Toni stepped out of the shower. She wrapped herself in a towel and grabbed for her black yoga pants. She slipped them on first and decided to pick a large, white t-shirt. She put the on and climbed into her bed. She sighed with contentment, turned on her side, and continued to think about Michael.

_Warm hands danced on her side from behind. Toni's breath hitched as she slowly turned her head to meet a familiar shades-wearing bad boy. He smirked as his hand crept up her shirt, resting his hand on her stomach. He leaned down close enough to have their lips centimeters apart._

_"How did you get in here?" she whispered._

_"I'm a pro, sweetheart, I can get into anything."_

_"You could get caught," she states. He gives her a feverish, hard kiss; his tongue entering her mouth. She lets him explore gladly returning the favor. The two break away for air._

_"That's the fun in it," he remarks. He kisses her again, this time straddling her._

Toni gasps, sitting up in the bed. Her hair stuck to her neck with sweat; she looked out towards the window and her eyes met with the moon. She sighed; she slept through the afternoon and no one woke her up. Toni sat up and stretched, feeling the sweet crack of bones.

_Knock, Knock_

She looks towards the door and goes to answer it; she comes face to face with Paul. He looks at her sheepishly when she gives him a questioning glance.

"I know we should have woken you up sooner, but I told them to give you the rest," he says scratching his head. Toni gives him a teasing smile, "Awwwwww how thoughtful of youuuu." She ruffles his hair and he swats away from her playfully.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Wyatt, Jude, Jen, and Caitlin went to bed. Jonesy and Nikki fell asleep on the couch from a movie. Raven has Starfire transfixed in a book. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy are in the garage upgrading the T-Car. And here I am," he says with a shrug. Toni smile and proceeded to let him into the room when a thought came into her head.

_'Meet me, now' _

"I'm actually feeling up for a walk in the air since I slept for a part of the day," says Toni.

"Do you want me to go with you? After what happened…"

"Haha! I'll be fine silly. The guy will have to be pretty dumb to come after me twice, this time with my claws ready for him."

_'You know where to find me, I'll be waiting my Delta.' _

Paul laughs, "You're right about that one. Be careful Toni and don't stay out too late." Toni transforms into a black panther and rubs Paul's leg; she prances to the window and jumps out; the feathers of an eagle can be seen through the wind.

Paul looked at the space where Toni had been and sighed; every time he thinks he has the courage to say something, he shuts down. Paul exits out of the room, not knowing what to do next.

* * *

><p>The air is crisp and cool as it blew through around Toni. She kept walking down the back alley until a pair of shades were seen glistening from the flickering lights. The figure leaning in a red shirt with flaming eagle under a black, leather jacket. He wears blue jeans with chains in the belt loops, Animatrix on wrist, and a pair of black headphones with white skulls on them. On his feet were a pair if black and red sneakers with spiked bottoms and fingerless gloves.<p>

He walks up to Toni, who folds her arms. He smirks and trails a finger down her face.

"Sweet Delta, there are much plotting to make...let's begin," and he crushes his lips on hers.

* * *

><p>In her bedroom, Talia was sleeping peacefully. Her butterfly pendant began to glow in a purple hue; causing Talia to move about in her bed. Her dreams begin to shift from peace to something disturbing...a dark, monotonous laugh haunting echoing in her head.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed it! We're really trying to make this a good story so don't be too harsh on criticism. I know there is work to be done and it will be done; just give us the time! XD once again no flames. We're doing what we can so be respectful! Yeah I know it's short, but I promise it will be longer! hopefully I could get it as half way as my Total Drama story XD <strong>


End file.
